


needs like these

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Sylvain’s got his legs over Dimitri’s shoulders, thighs clutched tight around his neck, rubbing himself over Dimitri’s hungry mouth, the stubble on his chin, the heel of the palm pressed against him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	needs like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bickz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/gifts).



> I took requests on twitter for a prompt and a number that then corresponded to a song off my Spotify 2020 Wrapped playlist. This one was #47, requested by Ness, and ended up being “Alanis' Interlude” by Halsey/Alanis Morrisette:
> 
> _But I can't change my appetite, 'cause_  
>  _Your pussy is a wonderland_
> 
> Sylvain is afab trans; this piece uses the term “cunt”, please take care

His Majesty returns to them in pieces. Not a puzzle that needs to be solved, but a collection of scattered secrets. His mind, his clarity, his personality… they trickle back like drops of water gliding down a glacier, like snow melt in the spring.

Like a beast, though, his hunger never leaves. His hunger is an anthropomorphous, avaricious thing, and like one of his ghosts it never leaves him. He carries it like a banner and he wears it like armor. Sylvain, of course, is the logical choice for such a hunger. 

Sylvain’s got his back pressed up against one of the half-crumbled pillars in the ruins of the cathedral, naked from the waist down for anyone to walk in and see. Felix, maybe, checking on the boar in his cage in that way he has, where he cares but tries to make it look like he doesn’t; or maybe Mercedes, come to check on their king, or maybe even the Goddess herself descending from the heavens to see the Savior King on his knees in the cathedral, but not to pray.

Sylvain’s got his legs over Dimitri’s shoulders, thighs clutched tight around his neck, rubbing himself over Dimitri’s hungry mouth, the stubble on his chin, the heel of the palm pressed against him.

“Goddess, Dimitri,” Sylvain pants, because _fuck_ , when did His Majesty get so good at this? Then softer, choking on it, “Dima, _fuck_...”

He comes once when Dimitri lends a nick of teeth to the tongue on his clit, rides it out as Dimitri sucks him through it. He comes again too-quick after, or maybe he never really stops coming when Dimitri stretches him with two fingers and then three and it would burn a little if he wasn’t so dripping wet.

Sylvain expects to be let down when he’s shuddered through the aftershocks, expects for the awkward position they’ve worked themselves into to make itself known. Even Dimitri and all his strength is not immune to a guy like Sylvain weighing him down, but his hold does not lessen. Dimitri blinks his single eye up at Sylvain, cold and blue like a clear winter sky, and watches him, hungry. 

There’s a line of spit and slick connecting Dimitri’s swollen lip to Sylvain’s cunt and he wants to lean down, to wipe it off. To laugh and tell him _mind your manners, your majesty_ , something that the Sylvain of before might have said to His Highness, but things are different. 

This is Dimitri on the edge, Dimitri whose gaze flicks from Sylvain’s face flushed as red as his hair to his slippery silken cunt in front of his face in a way that makes Sylvain feel (entirely) naked. This is Dimitri at his strongest and his weakest, reaching out in physicality because it’s something primal, intrinsic when he isn’t sure how to talk to anyone, anymore. 

Dimitri dives back in like a man half starved. Sylvain has seen prisoners held for months in this war set upon a portion of half-frozen gruel with less fervor than the Savior King eats him out, has seen peasants nowhere half as grateful as Dimitri seems to be just to be licking into his cunt, nose bumping his clit with every press of his tongue inside. Dimitri drags him over the edge with relentless swipes of his tongue and come-hither crooks of his fingers into another blinding orgasm and Sylvain wonders when he last came like this.

Has he _ever_ come like this?

No, he thinks, maybe he never even _lived_ before Dimitri ate him out.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter! ♥


End file.
